


Ouch?

by BillyKaplan666



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gay, Highschool AU, LGBT, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Universe, Mutual Pining, Pining, gayrelationship, marvel AU, romamce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillyKaplan666/pseuds/BillyKaplan666
Summary: Teddy is questioning everything and Billy’s overall handsomeness isn’t helping with his self discovery.The au where they don’t have powers that no one wanted! ;)





	Ouch?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you possibly get some joy out of reading this!

“Well obviously the bullying from last year, but not much other than he’s shy, for obvious reasons, and he’s really intelligent from what I see in class.” Kate said as she rifled through her locker.

“What’s the sudden interest?” She asked plucking a few folders out.

“Nothing, just wondering.” Teddy said nonchalantly.

Truly he was wondering but not about what type of person Billy was, he already knew. 

Billy was sweet and used to be kind and innocent but now he shut himself off and closed the blinds not letting the light slip through. After he confirmed the rumors of him being gay last year he was bullied and picked on relentlessly, especially by John Kesler. He witnessed quite a few times where John would shout slurs and slap Billy. He was shocked at first and even further shocked when Billy seemed to learn to take it. He never intervened and never stepped in which made his stomach turn, it made him want to puke. 

The fact that he did nothing to help gave him nightmares. Any thought with Billy though was a dream, lately he filled Teddy’s mind and made his chest ache and face flush. He never felt that way about girls, he dated a few but never felt anything close to the feeling of what Billy Kaplan did to him. His brain hurt thinking about what this meant in terms of who he was and his self identity. He didn’t want to change everything he knew about himself but whether he liked it or not it was happening.

He knew that he couldn’t stop what was there, had always been since he was created. Now the mirror was just becoming cleaner and he could see what really was there and couldn’t hide away in the darkness and grime anymore.

“If you stand and stare you’re going to miss practice.” Kate said sarcastically as she slammed her locker shut.

“I-I just have a lot on my mind.” He said. feeling dizzy.

“Okay, well I gotta go and if I’m planning anything this weekend I’ll tell you.” She said before turning and heading down the hall.

He made his way through the crowded hall before he was caught by none other than Kesler. He couldn't look at him without getting angry.

“Ready for practice, big Ted!” He yelled obnoxiously. 

Geez, he hated that nickname.

“Yep.”

For some reason they walked completely in silence with Teddy’s hands in fists the whole way down the hall before Teddy said he needed to stop for a minute to use the restroom. This was immediately followed by about 20 jokes about sex in the school bathroom. God he hated this idiot. Kesler then said he’d meet him at practice, thank god.

He walked in and went to the bathroom, then quietly washing his hands apparently someone didn’t hear him because he could hear a quiet voice.

“I-i can’t they…………. no you told me that…..ready……….it’s okay I promise.” He heard a few audible pauses and some words he couldn’t make out but pieced together that whoever this was had lost their ride home.

The lock slowly unhinged and the stall door quietly opened as he was towel drying his hands.

He wasn’t expecting it to be Billy but out he stepped in all his handsome, adorable cute glory.

When Billy noticed him he just froze and avoided eye contact before slowly walking to the sink trying hard to not look at him.

“Hi Billy.” Teddy said quietly, trying to sound warm.

Billy didn’t speak for awhile until his voice came out quiet and stuttery.

“I-I know t-that you-you’re friends with Kes-Kesler but please don’t hurt me.” Billy said, sounding almost impossibly sad and broken.

“I’m sorry.” 

“You are then, well Get it o-over with.” Billy said as tears welled in his eyes.

“No, no, no please I would never do that. I mean I’m sorry he does that and I’m sorry I never stop it. I feel like shit for that but trust me he isn’t my friend. I mean he’s Kang level terrible, I hate him.” He said throwing in a little nod to Billy’s scarlet witch bag that made Teddy’s legs melt that Billy was into comics like him.

“I don’t know about future world overlord evil since everyone seems to love him but yeah he’s pretty terrible.” Billy said, still quietly but not stuttering.

Teddy chuckled causing Billy to noticeably grow a shade darker.

“So you need a ride right, I’m sorry for Uh eavesdropping.” He said nervously now angry with himself for intruding.

“Uh well y-yeah but I’ll figure something out.” Billy said quietly.

“Well, I-i could take you. It would be no trouble unless oh know you lived in California but you don’t, right?” Teddy said nervously throwing in a joke.

Billy smiled with one that just turned his heart to ashes, melting was an understatement, and he looked at him with sparkling hazel eyes that Teddy knew held the key to his further happiness.

“No, uh I live five minutes but Kesler has been known to beat me up and my parents get worried so they normally pick me up.” Billy said.

“That’s it, I’m taking you as long as you’re okay with it.” He said trying and failing to sound confident.

“Well, that would be r-really nice of you, t-thanks.” Billy said giving him another heart wrenching smile.

Why was his body doing this to him, why was Billy so amazingly attractive.


End file.
